Welcome to Hogwarts
by legalizefreed
Summary: What if your favorite clique characters were actually wizards and witches? Well obviously they would go to the most alpha wizarding school! Hello Pretty Committee, welcome to Hogwarts!
1. The Life of Massie Block

Massie Block

"It has been an honor teaching all of you young wizards the basics of muggle education and I know that you will all prosper in whatever Wizarding School you choose to attend. Class dismissed," said Mr. Myner, one of the squibs who taught at the American Educational Center for Young Wizards or AECYW.

AECYW is a school for young wizards and witches who are too young to attend an actual school of magic. At this school the kids take muggle classes so that they have an understanding of the basic fundamentals that everyone should know. Most wizarding families will home school their child to prevent them from performing accidental magic in class, but in a few places in the world that are populated with squibs there will be a school so that they parents can concentrate on more important things. This school in particular was located in a Wizarding Village located outside of Westchester, NY. The neighborhood was called Aliquam Velit which meant Little Beauty in Latin. A Little Beauty it was. All of the houses looked like mini castles and everyone who lived there was very wealthy. Most of the adults worked for the American Ministry of Magic. It was a small town, but it was home and a safe place from muggle eyes. If a muggle drives by their little town all they will see is an abandoned horse stable.

Meet Massie Block. Her father was the American Minister of Magic making her a part of the most powerful Wizarding Family in the United States. Massie was 11 years old and just finished her final day at AECYW. After the summer was over she could finally go to a real wizarding school. Since today was her last day she would be getting all of her acceptance letters sent to her by owl which means by the time she got home she would get to see who accepted her.

Typically she would get Green Tea at Missy's Tea Shop with her best friends: Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory, but today was a special occasion so instead she rushed home. Even though she knew that with her connections she was sure to get accepted to every prestigious wizarding school, she already knew where she wanted to go. She wanted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the place where her mother went and she heard so many great stories. Plus going to school in the UK just sounded so exciting and that was where all of her friends were planning on going. However she knew that her father was against the idea. He was an alumni at the Salem Institute of Magic and since he was the American Minister of Magic he thought that it was only natural that his daughter would attend the American school.

Massie was speed walking to her gated castle. Her shiny brown bob was bouncing with every step. Massie was not the type to ever rush somewhere. Her mother always told her that a lady never speed walks and it seemed like something that an LBR would do, but Massie didn't even care. She was way too excited. As the gates opened for her she began to take off running. She cursed herself for wearing her lucky purple kitten heels that were totally not made for running. When she finally reached the door she rushed in almost knocking down one of her house elves, Inez. Inez was probably Massie's favorite house elves because she always let Massie rant to her and never told on her for breaking the rules.

"Inez have my letters come in yet?" Massie asked.

"The mistress's letters are sitting on the table," she said. Massie looked over at the cherry wood table where her mother's blue China vase sat and saw 6 envelopes that were all dressed to her. She beamed as she snatched her letters and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Her parents were very strict about her not using any magic in the house since it would set a bad example for the other children; not that she knew how to apparate yet anyways.

However her mother did which is how she appeared so suddenly in front of her once she reached the top of the stairs.

"Massie Block, how many times have I told you not to run in the house?" she asked with a stern look on her beautiful face. Her mother uses an anti-aging potion so her skin is as smooth as it was when she was in her twenties.

"I'm sorry mother, but look my letters came in," Massie said showing off the envelopes.

Her mother's face broke out into a smile.

"Well why don't we go into your room and open them. Your father will be home from the office at dinner, but since I can tell you are excited we do not have to wait for him," her mother smiled.

The two ladies walked over to Massie's spacious white bedroom and sat on her white feather bed.

Massie first grabbed the powder blue envelope that was sealed shut with the Beauxbaton emblem. She opened it.

It read:

_"Dear Massie Block,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Beauxbaton Academy of Magic..."_

"So far so good. Beauxbaton is an amazing school," her mother smiled.

Massie tried to imagine herself in one of those blue skirt suits and hats that the girls are required to wear and shook her head. She hated hats.

Massie grabbed the letter from Durmstrang next and as she expected it was another acceptance. She knew that since Durmstrang was a school known for its dark magic curriculum that it was totally out of the question. Not that she wanted to go anyways.

She opened the letter from Brazil's School of Sorcery, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, and Salem Institute of Magic; it was no surprise that she received acceptance from all of them. She was a little upset about her acceptance to Salem. She was kind of hoping that the owl sending that one would get lost on the way.

The final letter was in a brown envelope. Massie held her breath as she lightly traced the Hogwarts emblem. This was the letter that really matter.

Massie took a deep breath and slowly opened it.

Her mouth broke out into a smile as she saw the word "accepted. Not caring that her mother forbid jumping on the bed she jumped up.

"I've been accepted!" she exclaimed.

"Massie darling, I'm happy for you, but please do not jump on the bed," she said.

Massie sat down, but she was still as giddy as a LBR muggle is during a sale at Sears.

As Massie began to come back to reality she thought about her dad and her smile fell.

"Daddy is never going to let me go to Hogwarts. He is set on me going to Salem," Massie said.

Massie's mother sighed.

"I've been working on your father. Salem is an amazing school, but there really is nothing like Hogwarts. I still remember the day I got my acceptance letter. Although it was sad to leave my family in Aliquam Velit and leave your father who was my best friend in my childhood, I wouldn't trade my Hogwarts experience for the world. It would be wrong for us to rob you of that if it is what you really want. I think if you and I work on him tonight we can get him to consider it. How can he say no to both of us?" Massie's mother winked.

Massie smiled again and hugged her mother.

"Thank you mother," she said.

Her mother stayed true to her word and that night they got her father to agree to let Massie go to Hogwarts. He would tell the public that it was to keep good relations with the British Ministry of Magic who they have a strong alliance with, but Massie had to agree to keep her grades up. If she received any grade lower than an Exceeds Expectations in any class, then she would have to transfer to Salem to finish her studies.

Massie was so excited that she could barely sleep that night. She was going to go to Hogwarts! She could not wait to tell the rest of her friends when she saw them the next day.

Current State of the Union  
In  
Hogwarts  
Sensible Shoes

Out  
Salem  
Heels

* * *

**So I've decided to do a Harry Potter/Clique Mash-up. I love both series so I thought it would be fun! The first couple of chapters will be fairly introductory so I apologize in advance, but I hope you enjoy! **


	2. I'm a what?

Claire Lyons

"Thank you for the ride Mrs. C!" Claire called out to her best friend Mandy's mother as she dropped off her and her brother Todd home from the last day of school. Claire was so excited for summer. Claire always got so bored in school. The subjects were just boring and seemed meaningless. It wasn't that she was a bad student. In fact she always got straight As without even studying, but she just wasn't interested in the subject matter. It also did not help that she and her brother were bullied for being the freak kids. The kids call Claire and Todd "freaks" and "weirdos" because weird things always happen around them. Like there was this one time in the first grade when one of the bigger kids shoved Claire into a mud puddle which made her ruin her favorite dress and the kid fell into hole that seemed to appear out of nowhere and twisted his ankle. Then there was another time when Todd was 5 and one of the older kids tried to steal the cupcake their mother made him for lunch. The cupcake just kind of exploded. Even though none of these things were Claire or Todd's fault people still called them freaks.

The only kids who will hang out with Claire and Todd are Mandy, Sari, and Sara, Claire's best friends. Though Claire thinks it might be because the three of them are also outcasts for different reasons and it is kind of a rule that outcasts have to stick together. Claire is pretty sure that the three of them are a little afraid of Claire and Todd. She has caught them whispering before, but they would always get quiet before Claire was close enough to hear.

"Do you think mom will let us go to the pool today?" Todd asked.

"As long as she isn't too busy to take us. I hope she isn't," Claire said.

They walked into the house that they have called home their entire life. It smelled of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Mom we're home!" Claire called out.

Claire's mother came out holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Claire and Todd's mother looked just like Claire with her light blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a rounder face though, but still had the same soft features that made her look angelic to most.

"I am so glad. I made you both some cookies to celebrate your last day. I can't believe my baby girl starts middle school in the fall," she said.

"I'm not going far. The school is right across the street from the elementary school," Claire smiled taking a cookie.

"I know, but you are growing up so fast. Before I know it you both will be leaving for college. And knowing both you and your brother you will want to go all the way to Europe leaving me and your father in Orlando," she said with a fake pout.

"Like we would ever be able to afford to go to school in Europe," Claire sighed.

It was not that the family was poor, but they were middle class and school in Europe was pricey. Claire and Todd both love the idea of going far away though. Sometimes when it is late at night and neither of them can sleep they sneak out to their treehouse and talk about their dreams to run away. They love their parents, but they just don't fit in with the Orlando crowd.

"Mom, can we go to the pool?" Todd asked.

"Somebody is ready to start their summer," their mom chuckled.

"Please mom," Todd begged.

"Sure. I'll clean up the kitchen while you two get dressed," she smiled.

"Thanks mom," Todd said running upstairs. Claire gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to her bedroom to change. Claire put on her bright orange one piece swimsuit, then put on a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top over it. She threw her straight blonde hair into a ponytail and started to head back downstairs where her brother was already waiting. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock at the door.

"Will one of you get the door?" their mom called out.

"Got it," Claire said.

Claire answered the door. At first she didn't see anyone until she looked down and saw a little man wearing a green robe with white poofy hair and a white poofy mustache.

"Oh splendid. It seems I have the right house. I swear all of these muggle houses look the same," he clapped. Claire noticed that he had a squeaky voice.

"Excuse me?" Claire asked confused. Who was this man?

"Oh dear how rude of me. I am Professor Filius Flitwick and you must be Claire Lyons. I am so excited to finally meet you," he said full of enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you sir," Claire said still confused.

"Claire honey who is it?" Mrs. Lyons asked coming up to the door.

"Oh you must be the mother. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Filius Flitwick from Hogwarts," he said grabbing Mrs. Lyon's hand and giving it a shake.

"I'm sorry, but could you tell me what Hogwarts is?" Mrs. Lyons asked.

"Ah yes. I guess a muggle wouldn't know. May I please come in so I can explain?" he asked.

"I suppose so," Mrs. Lyons said obviously intrigued by the little man. Claire was always taught to never let strangers in the house, but this man doesn't seem that dangerous. Just a little loony.

"What a marvelous home!" he said flattering Mrs. Lyons.

"Thank you. Please have a seat," she said leading this Flitwick character to the living room. He hoped himself up on the couch where his feet dangled.

"Who is this guy and why is he wearing that?" Todd asked.

"Oh you must be Todd! You'll be hearing from us next year," the man winked. Claire couldn't help, but let out an uncomfortable chuckle. What did this man want?

"Um hi," Todd said has if it was a question.

"Anyways back to my point. I am here to personally give Claire an invitation to the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said with pride. Claire took a slight step back. Witchcraft and Wizardry? This man was definitely crazy.

"Excuse me?" Claire asked.

"My dear. You are a witch. In fact your brother over there is a wizard. It is indeed fascinating for both siblings that were birthed by muggle parents to be magic, but it does happen," he explained.

"First of all everyone knows that magic isn't real and second of all, what is a muggle?" Todd asked.

"Magic is real. In fact, watch this. Accio Cookie," he said after pulling out this stick out of his robe. Claire's eyes grew wide as she saw one of the chocolate chip cookies float out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Woah," Todd gasped. Claire looked at her mother who looked speechless.

"I hope you don't mind Mrs. Lyons, but they smelled so good and I have quite the sweet tooth," he said.

"Uh-I- n-no it's fine," she spat out.

He took a bite of the cookie and looked back at Todd.

"And a muggle is someone who isn't magic," he explained.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that I am a witch and my brother is a wizard?" Claire asked.

"Claire think about it. Have you ever noticed weird things happen when you are really happy or you're really sad? Things that seem impossible?" he asked.

Claire looked over at her brother with a knowing look. They can think of many times.

"And Mrs. Lyons haven't you ever wondered why every time one of them threw a temper tantrum something would break out of nowhere?" he asked.

"I-I mean it always seemed strange, but how is this possible?" she asked.

"Magic has always been around, but historically muggles always saw magical beings as evil so we have to hide our world for the muggle world, but ever since your children showed up on our radar the Ministry of Magic has had their eye on your family and from what has been seen, you and your husband are two of the good ones," he said.

Claire had so many question. It actually did make sense. She could tell Todd was starting to believe it too.

"Where is Hogwarts located?" Claire asked.

"The school itself is located in the country that muggles know as Scotland, but I will escort you to Diagon Alley a few weeks before the beginning of the term and that is located in London," he explained.

Scotland. It was so far away from all the people who bullied her and her brother.

"Scotland is so far away," Mrs. Lyons said.

"Indeed. Now there is a school of magic in Salem, Massachusetts and I believe their representative will be here within the next week to plead their case, but I hope you consider Hogwarts. It is an amazing school and I really think that we can teach your children so much. They will be able to control their magic and will finally understand why they are so special. They will understand that what they have is truly a gift," he said.

Claire looked at her mother with hopeful eyes. Going to school in Europe would be a dream and it would finally give her the chance to meet other people who are just like her.

"This just doesn't seem real and I have no idea how we will be able to afford it," Mrs. Lyons said.

"It is very real and I can tell that deep inside you know it is. And we have scholarships for students who need it. It will barely cost you a thing. Please consider it. It will be really good for your children," he said.

Claire looked at her mom, silently begging her to consider it.

"I'll leave you with some paperwork explaining everything you will need and even help you understand our world a little more. I hope to hear from you soon," he said pulling out the papers from his robe. He hopped off the couch and handed the papers to Mrs. Lyons.

Claire heard the door open.

"Honey I'm home!" Mr. Lyons called out. The father of the house walked into the living room and noticed Professor Flitwick.

"Hello there," he said a little taken back.

"I wish I could stay and chat some more, but I must be off. Hope to hear from you soon!" he said. Then with the sound of a pop, the man disappear and the room was silent. Claire looked over at her dad who seemed in shock.

"Am I the only one who just saw that? Judi what is going on?" he asked.

Claire sighed. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do. Claire just stared at the place on the couch where that weird little man was sitting, hoping that this wasn't a dream and that finally she could go somewhere where she belonged.

* * *

**So yes Claire and Todd are muggle borns and they live in Florida so they do not know any of the PC yet. More to come soon!**


	3. The Blacksheep

Dylan Marvil

"Why can't we just send her to Salem?" Jaime Marvil asked Merri-Lee Marvil during dinner at their estate.

"Yeah mom. I'm a Slytherin prefect so people look up to me. It would be so embarrassing having her at Hogwarts ruining my reputation," Ryan Marvil said.

"I bet she gets sorted into Hufflepuff and starts dating a mudblood when she is older," Jaime sneered.

Dylan hated that her sisters talked about her like she wasn't in the room. Her sisters have always been mean to her and she didn't understand why.

"I would never. I know better," Dylan said.

"Now now girls I have taught Dylan well. I know she might not be as graceful and slender as the two of you, but she is still a Marvil and Marvils are always Slytherin," Merri-Lee smirked.

Dylan wanted to roll her eyes at the backhanded compliment. Even though her mom acted like she was being nice Dylan knew that she loved Jaime and Ryan more. Jaime and Ryan were tall and skinny with silky red hair and giant blue eyes with tan skin that seemed unnatural for a ginger, but being that their late father was Italian she supposes that they got it from him. Meanwhile Dylan was pale with wavy red hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes. Her hair always looked like it was a mess, no matter what she did to it. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't tall and slender either. With the exception of the tan skin, Jaime and Ryan looked exactly like their mother. Dylan, on the other hand, looked nothing like their mother except for the fact that they both have red hair, but even so Dylan's red hair was darker and more auburn than the rest of the Marvil women's hair.

"Well Dylan is the blacksheep," Jaime sang.

"Don't call me that!" Dylan snapped.

"Temper little sister," Ryan teased.

"See mom she can't even control her emotions. I'm just giving her some sisterly teasing," Jaime smirked.

Merri-Lee sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Looks girls I am leaving it up to you to look out for your little sister. When she is sorted into Slytherin you are going to have to show her the ropes and make sure she doesn't accidentally socialize with a mudblood. Those people can be sneaky, always trying to corrupt the pure witches mind with nonsense. It is because they are spiteful and jealous," Merri-Lee explained.

"I know that mom," Dylan sighed.

"I know dear, but you can be so innocent sometimes. I just want to make sure that your sisters don't let you get corrupted," she said in her sickly sweet voice

"We won't mother," Ryan said secretly rolling her eyes.

"I know you won't. Now lets quit the talking and finish dinner. I still have so much to do before the broadcast tomorrow," she said.

Merri-Lee was a reporter for the American Wizarding News. She was basically a celebrity in the wizarding world.

They finished their dinner in silence, then Dylan went up to her room to be alone. It was the only place she was safe from her sisters' torment. Massie says that her sisters are only jealous of her because people actually like Dylan, but Dylan still doesn't see why they seem to hate her so much. She has done nothing wrong. She wonders if things will be different when she is sorted into Slytherin. Merri-Lee always told her that her housemates were like her second family. Maybe when she becomes part of their second family they will finally treat her like she is a part of their first family. Dylan has a feeling that it won't be that easy. Part of her actually hopes that she is put into a different house, but then she thinks at how disappointed her mother would be and since her mother is the closest thing to an ally that she has in this house she doesn't want to lose her.

Dylan looked out her window with tears threatening to leave her eyes and saw a shooting star. Even though she knew it was silly for a young witch to wish on a shooting star she couldn't help herself.

"I wish I had a family that actually loved me," she whispered as a single tear left her right eye.

* * *

**I thought it was important for you guys to get an inside look into Dylan's home life. She play a big part in this series so if you aren't a Dylan fan, I apologize. **


	4. Embarrassment

Layne Abeley

"Now children the plane is about to land in London. Please stay close. We don't want you getting lost in a sea of muggles," Layne and Chris Abeley's mother said to her two children. She wasn't really worried about someone hearing her use the term muggle. Muggles are typically to self-absorbed in their own lives to notice anyways.

Layne is pretty sure that she might be a part of the only wizarding family that chooses to take muggle transportation when traveling. Her dad is obsessed with all things muggle. He even works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department in the American Ministry of Magic. He always tells them that even though a portkey or a floo network would be quicker, it is important for them to understand the muggle lifestyle. Layne doesn't mind humoring her father, but her brother on the other hand could not be any less thrilled about flying in a muggle airplane. He was currently sitting next to Layne with his arms crossed over his black shirt with a sulky look on his face.

"Are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?" Layne asked trying to have a conversation with her brother. He shrugged his shoulders.

He isn't always like this, but he is always in a bad mood when their father makes them participate in a muggle activity.

"What house do you think I'll be in? Dad was a Ravenclaw, but mom was a Hufflepuff and you're in Slytherin. Maybe I'll be in Gryffindor so that we will be able to represent every house in our home," Layne said.

"You aren't arrogant enough to be a Gryffindor," he muttered.

Layne shrugged. She could see herself being a Gryffindor because she was bold and brave, but she could also see herself in Ravenclaw because she was intelligent and witty. She figures that she will let the hat make the decision. The hat does know best. Layne never thought that her brother would be a Slytherin because she knows that any wizard that went dark was in Slytherin, but her brother explained that not every Slytherin goes dark and him being sorted there was because he was cunning and ambitious which Layne knows is very true.

Layne and Chris sat in silence until the plane landed and once the seatbelt light turned off Layne began to stand up, but as she was standing up Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Look Layne when we go to Diagon Alley you are going to see a lot of my friends and I just want to make sure you don't tell them too much about our dad's obsession with muggles," he said quietly enough so only Layne would hear. Layne looked at her father and saw that he wasn't even paying attention to them. He was just looking around at all the muggles in fascination.

"What do you mean?" Layne asked. Chris glanced around.

"Look the American wizards at Hogwarts are polite enough to keep quiet about it, but everyone else...lets just say that everybody at Hogwarts wouldn't be able to understand dad's profession. In fact one of the employees in the British Ministry's Misuse of Muggle Artefact department has a couple kids at the school and their family is the butt of jokes constantly in the Slytherin common room and I don't want them talking about dad in that way," he explained quickly.

Layne looked at him with wide eyes. If these people were his friends, then why would they care about what their dad did?

"You're embarrassed of dad?" Layne asked. Chris put a finger up to his mouth to quiet Layne down.

"No of course not. I just don't want people bad talking him because of his weird obsession," Chris explained before standing up and getting ready to exit the plane. Layne followed, but was still in shock. She knew Chris was annoyed by dad's obsession, but she never thought he would actually be embarrassed by him.

Layne knew at that moment that she wanted to be in a house that wouldn't care about what her parents did for a living which means she knew that she definitely did not want to be in Slytherin.

* * *

**I know it is short, but I just wanted you to get a small look at the Abeley family. The next couple chapters will be in Diagon Alley and should be longer so stay tuned! **


	5. New Best Friend

Olivia Ryan

"Hurry up deary we have a lot to do today," said Oliver Ryan, Olivia's father. Her dad was a healer at a wizarding hospital in Aliquam Velit and one of the best at that.

"I know daddy, but this is just so exciting. I want to take it all in," Olivia gushed as she looked at all of her surroundings. Diagon Alley was everything she hoped it would be. She has been looking forward to this day since she was 2 years old. Though she never thought she would be going to Hogwarts at that time. Her parents both went to Beauxbatons which is how they met. She always figured that she would go there which is why she learned french at a young age, but when she found out that the Pretty Committee all wanted to go to Hogwarts she knew that she just had to go there. If they were going there, then it must be the place to be.

"I know sweetie, but you will have plenty of time to explore. I remember back in my years at Beauxbatons I was constantly at our shopping location L'allée de la Magie," he smiled as he reminisced.

Olivia just couldn't help it. She was already in love with the quirky looking stores and the cobblestone walkway.

"What should we pick up first?" Olivia asked still in awe. Even though she was used to magic villages since she grew up in Aliquam Velit, this one just seemed different. It seemed more exciting. Aliquam Velit was a small village that was very quiet and proper, but this place was lively and energetic. Olivia could get used to this.

"Lets see here. You need three plain black robes, a pointed hat, gloves, a winter coat, textbooks, a wand, and school supplies. Plus I think we should also pick you up a little animal companion to keep you company in your dorm room," he said looking at the supply list that he pulled from his blue healer robe.

"Oh can I get a kitty?" Olivia asked.

"Of course dear, but I think we should get everything else first. Why don't we start with your uniform? I've been told by your friend Massie's mother that the best place to go for that is Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions," he said.

Olivia smiled and nodded even though she knows that Massie isn't really her friend. Not yet anyways, but honestly Olivia belongs in the Pretty Committee. She was pretty, nice, and stylish. Her being a part of the Pretty Committee just made sense, yet they treat her like she was Layne Abeley who was about as odd as they come.

"Then let us go," Olivia chirped.

They made their way over to Madam Malkins which was a quaint looking shop, but charming none the less.

"Here are a couple galleons and sickles. It should be more than enough. I am going to check out that Obscurus Books place and I will be back," her dad said. She smiled and nodded as she walked in confidentially.

She was greeted by an older, squat woman who wore a purple robe and glasses.

"Hello I am here to be fitted for some black robes to wear at Hogwarts," Olivia said.

"Yes of course. You must be a first year. I am Madam Malkins," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Olivia Ryan," she said.

"Well right this way," the woman said leading her to the back so she could be fitted. Standing next to her way a blonde girl with thick bangs, big blue eyes, and angelic facial features. The girl seemed a little nervous and timid. Sitting near her was a short, little man with white hair wearing a green robe.

"Are you a first year at Hogwarts too?" Olivia asked, always up for conversation.

The girl quietly nodded.

"That is so exciting. My name is Olivia Ryan," Olivia said as she spread her arms so she could be measured and the robe could be adjusted to fit her.

"Claire. Claire Lyons," she said timidly.

"Oh you're American too. Are you from Salem?" Olivia asked. The majority of American magical families either lives outside of Salem or in Aliquam Velit and since Olivia didn't recognize her she had to assume that she was a Salem witch.

"No I'm from Florida," she said.

"Florida? I know muggles say that Disney World is the most magical place on earth, but I never thought that any wizarding families lived in that state. Though I guess some choose to live in the muggle world," Olivia said.

"Well my parents are magic. I actually just found out that I was a witch a couple months ago," Claire said. Olivia gasped with excitement.

"Ehmagawd you're a muggle born. That is so cool. I've never met one before. So what's muggle school like?" Olivia asked.

"Um I don't know. Boring and crowded," the girl said seeming to be unsure of herself. Olivia didn't notice.

"How did you react when you found out you were a witch? I mean I've always knew so it just seemed normal to me, but if someone told me that I was a muggle I feel like I would freak out," Olivia said talking a mile a minute.

"Well Professor Flitwick over here is who told me. At first I thought he was crazy, but I guess it makes sense. Though I'm still kind of confused about the whole magic thing," she said nervously.

"Well if you have any questions you can ask me because my life pretty much revolves around magic, but you have to promise to answer all my muggle questions. I find that fact that a witch grew up thinking she was a muggle to be so fascinating," Olivia chirped.

"Um ok," she shrugged.

"Yay!" Olivia squealed.

"You are done miss. You can pay up front, and we will have your robes ready for you," said the person helping Claire.

"Thank you," Claire said slipping off the robe.

Before Claire left Olivia called out her name. Claire looked over.

"I am so glad we met. I can already tell that we are going to be best friends," Olivia said. At first Claire seemed a little taken aback by Olivia's comments, but then she smiled.

"Friends," Claire whispered to herself.

"See you at Hogwarts," Olivia smiled.

As Olivia finished getting fitted, she thought about her new friend. She was totally pretty and seemed super nice. She guessed that if the Pretty Committee still thought that they were too good for Olivia, at least this girl will be her best friend. Olivia was better off with nice friends anyways.

* * *

**Looks like Claire made her first magic friend. So far I haven't put any of the main Harry Potter characters(besides Flitwick) into the story, but I promise that they are coming soon! **


	6. Alicia meets the Weasley twins

Alicia Rivera

"This way prima. We have to go get our textbooks now," said the beautiful 15 year old Isobel Callas.

"Coming Isobel," Alicia called out as she walked side by side with one of her other cousins, Nina who was also going into her first year at Hogwarts. Alicia was so excited to be attending Hogwarts with her cousins. She was very close with them, but rarely got to see them because they lived in Spain.

Alicia thought that everything about Diagon Alley was adorable. It reminded Alicia of London in the 1800s. It was ever so quaint.

"This is Flourish and Blotts. They have many different books, but the main reason we like to come here is because it is a great meet-up spot and great for the people watching. Like over there. The pretty blonde who looks like a ballerina. I'm sure you know her since she is from your hometown," Isobel said pointing out a familiar blonde.

"She is Skye Hamilton. She is only a 2nd year, but has already taken the title of Slytherin Princess. She would be good to make friends with," Celia said.

"Oh and you must also know Chris Abeley," Isobel said motioning towards the young Leonardo DiCaprio look alike who was standing near his weird sister Layne who looks nothing like him.

"He is so dreamy," Celia added.

"Speaking of dreamy there is Cedric Diggory. He is a third year from Hufflepuff, but he is still a beautiful man," Isobel sighed motioning towards the young man with chiseled features. Alicia had to admit that the boy was beautiful.

"Oh and there is my dear prefect friend Gemma. Hola Gemma!" Isobel called out. Isobel was a fifth year prefect and it seemed that Celia would become a prefect the next year. Alicia figured by looking at Gemma that she was probably in her last year at Hogwarts. Isobel, Celia, and Nina went over to speak to Gemma, but Alicia decided to wander off and look around, finding her textbooks along the way.

"Lets see A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot," Alicia mumbled to herself picking up the book.

"That will be the most boring class of your life,"said an English voice. She looked up to see a redheaded boy who seemed to be a little older than Alicia.

"Excuse me?" Alicia asked.

"That book is for your History of Magic class taught by Professor Binns or what I like to call nap time," said another boy from her other side. She looked over and saw a boy who looked identical to the other. Alicia looked back at the original boy who talked to her.

They were twins and for ginger boys they were kind of cute.

"Allow me to introduce my brother. He's George," said the first one.

"And he's Fred," said the other.

"Nice to meet you Fred and George. I'm Alicia. I'm a first year," Alicia smiled.

"Wouldn't have guessed," they both said at the same with identical smirks. Alicia blushed slightly. Was she that obvious? Alicia quickly shook her head and stood up straighter.

"My cousins go to Hogwarts and have told me all about it, but they never said anything about a set of redheaded twins," Alicia said flashing her perfectly white smile.

"Really?" asked the one who was Fred.

"We usually leave quite an impression," the other one, George, said.

"They probably can't tell you two apart and didn't want to get their stories wrong," Alicia shrugged.

"Telling us a part is easy. Just remember I'm George, the cute one," winked George

"And I'm Fred. The irresistible one," winked Fred

Alicia couldn't believe her luck. She hasn't been overseas for very long, but a cute set of older twins were already flirting with her. She could tell that she was going to like Hogwarts.

"Um cousin what are you doing?" asked Isobel walking up to the group with Nina and Celia following.

"Oh I was just looking for some books and I met these two nice boys," Alicia said.

"Wait a tic, these are your cousins?" George asked.

"I must say you are definitely the good looking one," Fred said.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with such rif raf prima," Celia said glaring at the twins.

"Yeah people might get the wrong impression," Isobel spat.

"Now now Isobel don't be so dramatic," Fred said.

"Yeah I mean we just found out that Alicia is related to you," George said.

"And we still like her," they both said simultaneously. Isobel and Celia gave one last glare before Isobel grabbed Alicia's arm and pulled her away.

Alicia looked back at the boys and gave an apologetic shrug.

"Don't look at them," Isobel snapped. Once they got Alicia far enough away the two girls let Nina catch up and began to talk to them.

"Look I know you are new and don't know better, but the Weasleys are what you and your friends call LBRs," Isobel said.

"You do not want to socialize with such garbage," Celia said.

"We do this because we love you and want you to be a part of the Slytherin elite and nobody who matters has any respect for the Weasley family," Isobel said.

Alicia was shocked. She would have never guessed that those two boys were LBRs. They seemed so cute and their playful personalities reminded Alicia a bit of Derrick Harrington who was the coolest boy in her class back home. Alicia surely has a lot to learn.

"And that goes to you too Nina," Celia said.

"Gracias primas. Good to know you always have my back," Alicia stated.

The smiled and both gave Alicia a kiss on the cheek.

Alicia is going to have get the complete 411 from her cousins before they leave for Hogwarts so that she doesn't socialize with anymore embarrassing people. Good thing Massie wasn't around to see it. She typically could spot an LBR from a mile away and if Massie caught her flirting with some she would never let Alicia live it down.

* * *

**So here is an Alicia chapter. I have two more chapters that take place in Diagon Alley. One is going to be fairly short like this one, but the other one should be longer so stay tuned!**


	7. James and the brat

James Walton

"Now that we've gotten all of your supplies, I'm going to take a quick look around Twilfitt and Tattings. Why don't you go to Eeylops Owl Emporium so that you can pick out an owl to take to Hogwarts with you so that it will be easier for you to keep me and your dad updated with your Hogwarts life," said James's mother.

"Yes mum," James said politely even though he wanted to jump for joy. He has been looking forward to getting his own owl all day. He was more excited about the owl than he was getting his first wand, but his mum wanted to save the owl for last.

The 11 year old boy with cute dimples walked into the owl emporium and began to look around. The place was small and dark, but there were so many owls to choose from. There were owls of all shapes and sizes. Some were big and some had the roundest eyes that James had ever seen.

It seemed that a lot of the other kids were into the snowy owls and the screech owls, but James always had a thing for Tawny owls. They just had a sense of importance about them. The Tawny owl that his father had always looked so professional and James knew that he would look like a perfect gentleman with a tawny owl perched on his arm.

He was looking at the Tawny owls when he saw her. The perfect Tawny owl. It was mostly a brownish color with little white specks. It sat up straight and it locked eyes with James like it was telling James that she wanted him to be his owner. James walked up to it and put his fingers through the cage to stroke her head. She seemed to enjoy it.

"Do you want to go home with me pretty girl?" James asked quietly. She gave James a little noise as if she was saying yes. James smiled, but the smile was short lived. A girl about James's age with short brown hair stepped in front of him causing James to step back abuptly.

"Aw I want this one. She is ah-bviously the most alpha one," she said in annoying American voice. It was as if she was trying to sound like one of those girls in that muggle movie James saw once on accident, Clueless.

"Um excuse me miss, but this was the owl that I was going to get," James said politely. Maybe she didn't notice that he had already picked her out. She turned around, crossed her arms, and glared at him with these eery amber eyes.

"Yeah right. I was totally here first," she said. James was taken aback at how rude this girl was. Did her parents never teach her manners?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I was already here and was about to take the owl to pay for her. But if you want a Tawny owl the one next to her looks a lot like this one," James said motioning towards the one next to the one James wanted. This owl looked a lot like the one that the two were fighting over, but it was a male owl and had a little more white specks on his face. It looked over at the two of them with hopeful eyes.

"But I want this one!" she said stomping her foot for emphasis. James couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Excuse me, but like what is so funny?" she asked.

"You look like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum," he chuckled. She gasped.

"Wow you are totally rude. This owl is way to good for you," she said rolling her eyes. He sighed. His mother and father would disapprove of him talking this way to a lady and would want him to give her the owl because it was the gentleman thing to do, but something about her just got him fired up.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Lets start over. My name is James," he said extending his hand. She looked at it as if it was dog poo.

"I'm Massie. Don't forget it. And this is my owl," she said turning back to the owl. James sighed. This girl was unbearable.

"Fine Massie. You can have her, even though you're acting like a brat," he said not being able to help himself with the last comment. She picked up the cage and smirked at him.

"Call me what you like, but I still won," she said.

James rolled his eyes as she walked away. From what he has heard about Hogwarts from his parents, aunts, and uncles he could tell that this Massie girl was a shoo in for Slytherin with her entitled attitude.

James looked over at the male owl next to the one Massie just took. He seemed to know that they were talking about him and if James didn't know any better he would think that the owl's feelings were hurt.

"Don't look so down little man. I would be honored for you to be my owl," James said. He looked at James with wide eyes and James smiled as he picked up his new owl.

"I think I'll name you Milo," he said.

The owl made a noise of acceptance. James smiled. It wasn't his original choice, but he had a feeling that he was going to get along splendidly with Milo.

* * *

**It doesn't seem that James and Massie got off to a great start. Massie isn't a bad person, but she is definitely used to getting her way. How do you think this will play out for her at Hogwarts?**


	8. Dylan gets a wand

Dylan Marvil

Dylan could not believe that her sisters ditched her in Diagon Alley. When their mother dropped them off she told her sisters to help Dylan, but instead they ran off with a few of their friends. Of course Dylan couldn't be too surprised. They always did go out of their way to make Dylan feel unwanted.

Luckily Dylan was almost done. She had all of her books, school supplies, robes, and even a sweet little ginger cat that she named Stella. All she needed was her wand which she would have to get at Ollivanders. Unfortunately for her Ollivanders was in the south side of Diagon Alley while the rest of the stores she had to go to were in the north side. That means she had to carry all of this stuff by herself. If her mother was here she could have done a charm to make everything easier to carry. Heck if her sister Jaime was here she could have done the same thing. Jaime is 17, therefore is old enough to do magic outside of school. Even if Dylan had her wand she wouldn't know how to use it correctly and if someone saw her trying to do magic she could get into trouble. She didn't want to get expelled before even attending Hogwarts.

Dylan knew that she was close, but her books and supplies were getting really heavy. She took one wrong step and stummbled which caused her to drop everything except the carrier her new cat was in.

"Oh no," Dylan muttered. This was so embarrassing and what if she broke something? Then she would have to walk all the way back to buy the supply again.

"Are you alright dear?" asked a sweet British voice. She looked up to see a stout woman with red hair, warm brown eyes, and a motherly smile. There was a young red headed girl with her who was beginning to pick things up that Dylan dropped. The woman was wearing a green hat with a long brown skirt and a dark green top. The clothing looked old and worn. She looked quite tired herself, but was still smiling a genuine smile.

"I'm fine," Dylan said bending down to help the young girl pick up Dylan's belongings. She could feel her cheeks grow pink. The young girl smiled at her as she handed her some bags and then turned to look at Stella and pet her through the carrying bag.

"Where is your mother?" she asked.

"My mother left me with my sisters so she could catch up with some old friends, but I seem to have separated from them. Its ok though. We agreed that if we lost each other in the crowd, then we would meet up at the Witch's Hat Cafe," Dylan lied. She knew that her sisters were going to be there with their friends when they were done picking up their supplies, but they never said that they wanted Dylan to meet them there.

"Well I can't in good conscious let you wander around by yourself. You can't be anymore than 12 years old," she said.

"Eleven actually," Dylan said.

"Oh it must be your first year at Hogwarts. It is my son Ron's first year too, but he is off with his brothers and father getting his school supplies. This is my daughter Ginny. She will be starting at Hogwarts next year, but I figured that I could show her around Diagon Alley while we wait for the boys. My name is Molly Weasley," she said taking Dylan's hand and shaking it. Ginny gave Dylan a nice smile and waved.

"My name is Dylan and I appreciate it. Really I do, but I only need to get my wand and then I am done. I don't want to trouble you," Dylan said.

"It is no trouble at all. Here I can lead you to Ollivanders. Ginny take some of her bags," Mrs. Weasley said not giving Dylan a chance to object again. Ginny took a few of Dylan's bags and they began to walk. Dylan felt bad that this kind stranger was taking time away from her own life to help Dylan out, but she didn't have it in her to say no. A little help would be nice and even though Dylan know nothing about this woman except for what she had told her, Dylan felt like she could trust her.

"So I see from your accent that you must be one of the American witches. We only have a small collection of those at Hogwarts since the majority go to Salem. What made you decide to come to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Well my mother and father are both British and went to Hogwarts together. My mother moved me and my sisters to America when we were babies after my father died," Dylan said.

"Oh I am terribly sorry for your loss dear," Mrs. Weasley said giving Dylan a sympathetic look.

"Oh its fine. I was only a baby so I don't even remember him," Dylan said.

"Do you like America?" Ginny asked.

"I love the town that I live in, but I actually haven't seen much of the country. My mother isn't fond with traveling to muggle vacationing destinations saying that they are overcrowded and tacky," Dylan said.

Mrs. Weasley gave a little chuckle.

"Ah here we are. Ollivanders," Mrs. Weasley said leading Dylan into the dark store. Dylan saw wand boxes everywhere. There had to be millions of different wands.

"Go sit over there and wait Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny sat in the corner with Dylan's cat and seemed to be playing with her through the cat carrying bag.

An older man with messy grey hair walked out of the shelves and up front to greet Dylan and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello there. We are here to get this young girl her wand," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ah yes of course. How are your sons, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"Very well Ollivander. Charlie is now living in Romania studying dragons," Mrs. Weasley said.

"12 inches, Ash wood, with a unicorn hair core," he said.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Dylan and smiled.

"Ollivander remembers ever wand that he has sold. He is very good," Mrs. Weasley explained. Ollivander looked over at Dylan and his eyes grew wide as if he had seen a ghost...well if he was a muggle who had seen a ghost.

"And who are you my dear? I was not aware that the Weasleys had another daughter," he said inspecting Dylan.

"I-I'm her daughter. My name is Dylan. Dylan Marvil," Dylan explained, a little creeped out at the way Ollivander was looking at her.

"Oh you're a Marvil. I gave both of your sisters their wands. The eldest Jaime was chosen by a 10 3/4 inch unyielding wand made with Red Oak wood with a dragon heartstring core, while your other sister Ryan obtained an 12 inch, quite rigid wand made with yew wood with a dragon heartstring. Two great wands and I don't expect less from the youngest. Though I must say you don't really resemble your sisters or your mother for that matter," he said. Dylan blushed again.

"I suppose I took after my father," she shrugged.

"I know your father too. 11 1/2 inches, slightly bendy, poplar wood with dragon heartstring core and you don't much resemble him either. In fact if I didn't know any better I would think you were...nevermind lets just find you a wand," he said shaking his head as if he had an impossible thought.

Before Dylan could say anything Ollivander handed her a wand.

"12 inches, rigid, ash wood, unicorn hair core," he said handing Dylan the wand. Dylan tried to swish it and nothing happened. He quickly took it back and handed her another one. They went through about 13 wands and Dylan felt herself blushing more and more each time. She bet it didn't take her sisters so long to find their wands. Jaime has even bragged that she got her wand in the first try. Ollivander gave Dylan an interested look.

"I wonder," he mumbled to himself. He disappeared, but then came back with a dusty box that looks like he hadn't touched in ages. He slowly opened it and revealed brown wand that was slightly curved.

"11 inches, pliable, willow wood, phoenix feather core," he said. Dylan slowly picked up the wand and felt an automatic warmth. The wand began to glow as she swished it around.

"There we go deary," Mrs. Weasley clapped.

Dylan started to beam. The wand was perfect! She looked up at Ollivander who had a curious look on his face.

"Very interesting," he said. Dylan finally couldn't take his peculiar behavior anymore.

"What?" she asked.

"Well you see those of us who know anything about wandlore understand that the wand chooses the witch or wizard and not the other way around. Nobody can fully understand the connection all the time. That wand is a very special wand. The phoenix who's feather is used in that wand's core has only donated feathers to two other wands besides that one and I have sold both of them. One long ago and one quite recently. And the owners of those wands...it isn't relevant. Just interesting this wand chose you, looking at who the other wands chose," Ollivander explained. Dylan looked over at Mrs. Weasley who seemed to be staring at Dylan's wand more closely as if she was trying to understand what the big deal about it was. Dylan was starting to feel very awkward and wanted to get out of there.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked. Ollivander seemed to shake himself out of his trance and looked at Dylan was a small smile.

"7 galleons," he said. Dylan quickly paid the man.

"Thank you," she said. She tried to leave quickly, but didn't get out before she heard him say one last thing.

"I can tell that you are going to do great things Dylan Marvil. Hopefully those things are good as well, she heard him say. Dylan got the shivers.

"Very nice wand Dylan. Very nice indeed. I can't wait for you to meet my son. You two could be such great friends," said Mrs. Weasley with a forced smile. Dylan could tell that she was a little freaked out by Ollivander's words as well.

"What do you think Ollivander meant about Dylan's wand mummy?" asked Ginny.

"I'm sure it was nothing dear. You know that Ollivander can act a little nutty sometimes, but he is still brilliant in his craft," Mrs. Weasley said.

As they reached the cafe where Dylan's sisters would be she turned to thank Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"My sisters will be right inside. Thank you so much for all the help. I'm sure I will see you again soon at the Hogwarts Express," Dylan smiled. Mrs. Weasley gave Dylan a warm hug which surprised Dylan a lot. Dylan was not used to getting hugs from other adults, especially those that she didn't know very well.

"Bye Dylan," Ginny smiled as she handed her back her things. Dylan said her goodbyes and walked in, only to be intercepted by her sisters.

"What were you doing with them?" Jaime asked glaring at Dylan.

"Mrs. Weasley and Ginny? They were helping me because you guys ditched me," Dylan said crossing her arms.

"Ew you know their names?" Ryan asked making a face like something smelled bad.

"Do you know how many people could have seen you socializing with those people? Do you know how bad it would look if our sister was hanging out with anyone from the Weasley clan?" Jaime asked.

Dylan shrugged.

"I thought they were nice," Dylan shrugged.

"Nice? Have you seen those cheap clothes? Everything those people have is old and outdated. They wear second hand robes and their family is an embarrassment to the magic community," Jaime explained.

"Their dad is like obsessed with muggles. Everyone in that family is trash. Plus if mom finds out that you were socializing with them she would be disgusted," Ryan smirked meanly.

Dylan's eyes grew wide. She had no idea that the Weasley family had such a bad reputation in the magic community. Her mother never mentioned them in stories about Hogwarts. Sure their clothes were a little worn looking, but they were really nice from what she has seen. She hasn't met the older Weasley children yet though and she hadn't met Mr. Weasley.

"Look Dylan it is embarrassing enough that you are going be at our school, but we can't have you hanging out with such filth. It could ruin the Marvil name at Hogwarts," Jaime said.

"Plus you'll probably end up in Hufflepuff which is embarrassing enough. If you hang out with the Weasleys too mother will disown you. On the other hand, go for it. You don't belong in this family," Ryan smirked.

Dylan bit her lip to keep her from tearing up. She gave her sister's the coldest face she could.

"I'm not going to be a Hufflepuff. I am still a Marvil which means my destiny is in Slytherin and I won't socialize with such garbage ever again," Dylan said.

"Good. Now come on, mother must be waiting," Jaime said.

Dylan felt a twinge of guilt for calling the Mrs. Weasley and her family garbage since she has never had an adult act so warmly towards her. Even her friends' parents didn't act that kindly towards her, but if she ever wanted to prove to her sisters that she was more than a blacksheep she had to start acting in a way that would make the Marvil name proud, even if it wasn't a way that made Dylan feel proud.


	9. Harry Potter's Twin

"I swear this train station gets more and more hectic every year," sighed a tall brown eyed, blonde woman.

"Or maybe you're just getting older which makes it harder to handle," smirked a 17 year old girl who looks exactly like a younger version of the woman.

Derrick watched as his mother and sister gave each other playful smirks.

"Be nice to your mother Sammi," said a 17 year old boy with dark curly hair and green eyes. He grabbed Sammi's hand as they walked together, pushing all of their luggage with the other hand.

"Thank you Harris. I swear I don't know where she got it," Mrs. Harrington chuckled.

"Oh I think I remember a certain someone who had a smart mouth when she was younger," smirked the dark graying haired woman walking next to Mrs. Harrington.

"Here they go again. Talking about the good old days back when they went to Hogwarts," Derrick whispered to his best friend Cam, a mismatched eyed boy who was also starting his first year at Hogwarts. Cam snickered.

Derrick and Cam have been best friends since they were babies, just like how their parents were best friends, and like how their older siblings, Sammi Harrington and Harris Fisher, were best friends until they started dating back in their 5th year. Derrick's parents met Cam's parents when they were toddlers. They lived near each other in the same British wizarding neighborhood. They moved to Aliquam Velit after the Wizarding War to start fresh. Derrick was only a baby when the Wizarding War ended so he doesn't remember much about the UK, but Sammi was 7 when they left and since she started attending Hogwarts at 11 she considers the UK more her home than Aliquam Velit.

"Oh hush Derrick. You'll understand when you get to Hogwarts and start making your own memories," Mrs. Fisher blushed.

Derrick sighed and gave Cam a nervous look that Cam had as well. Both of them had a lot of pressure on them. Cam's brother was named a Hufflepuff prefect during the 5th year and is now going back to Hogwarts for his 7th and final year as a Headboy. Sammi was named a Gryffindor prefect in her 5th year and was named Headgirl. If that wasn't bad enough, everyone loved Sammi and Harris. Not only were the "it" couple at Hogwarts, but they were really good students, both earning 10 O. W. L. s and were expected to earn all of their N. E. W. Ts by their professors.

"I'm sure you're right Mrs. Fisher," Derrick nodded.

Derrick looked around the King's Cross Station. It really did appear to be just a normal train station. He has been here many times with his mother to drop off Sammi, but this was the first time that he was actually going to get on the Hogwarts Express. He noticed that there were a few muggles, mostly younger ones with their parents, giving their group weird looks. Since they were all wearing muggle clothing, Derrick figured that they were probably trying to figure out what was hiding behind the dark sheets that concealed Cam and Derricks' owl cages. Sammi and Harris both have pet cats so that seemed a little more normal.

"Ah here we are. Now I assume you all remember how to get to the Platform," Mrs. Harrington clapped as they stopped in front of Platforms 9 and 10.

"Of course mum. One doesn't forget," Sammi smirked.

"Good now why don't you go first Cam and make sure you wait for me and Mrs. Harrington before you wander off," Mrs. Fisher said.

"One second. Look at that girl over there with her family. I think they might be lost," Cam said.

Derrick looked over and saw a young blonde girl with giant, innocent-looking blue eyes. She was standing around, looking lost with two adults who Derrick assume are her parents and a younger looking boy.

"So?" Derrick asked.

"She has an owl cage so she might be trying to get to Hogwarts," Cam said.

"Well then she has to get on the platform," Harris said.

"She looks like she might be a first year and maybe she is a muggle born. Whoever explained Hogwarts to her might have forgotten to explain the platform situation," Cam said.

"This could be possible. Some of the people they send just get so excited and it slips their mind," Harris shrugged.

Cam started to walk towards her so Derrick followed.

"Excuse me. Are you guys trying to get to Hogwarts?" Cam asked. The girl looked up at Cam with wide eyes.

"Um yes, but my ticket...I don't think this platform exists," she said nervously.

"We are kind of new to this wizard thing," said the older man.

"Well that is no problem. Hi I'm Natalie Fisher and this is my son Cam and his friend Derrick. It is their first year at Hogwarts too," Mrs. Fisher said coming up to greet herself.

"I'm Judi Lyons. This is my husband Jay, my daughter Claire, and my son Todd," said the older woman.

"Well Claire getting on the platform is easy. You are just going to walk right through that platform right there," Mrs. Fisher explained.

"It is always scariest the first time so you might want to take a little run. Just make sure their aren't any muggles watching. Hi I'm Deborah Harrington," said Mrs. Harrington.

Derrick noticed that Claire seemed very nervous and over-whelmed.

"Here why don't I walk with you?" Cam said lightly putting his hand on her arm and leading her to the platform.

"Has anyone ever been hurt doing this?" Mrs. Lyons asked.

"Oh heavens no, but I would say my goodbyes now because it is charmed to not let muggles get through," said Mrs. Fisher.

Claire's family walked up to the platform and showered Claire in hugs and kisses before saying their goodbyes.

"Make sure you write us as much as you can. We are going to miss you so much," Mrs. Lyons said with tears in her eyes.

"Bye mom," she said.

After wiping her eyes and looked over at Cam who gave her a small smile. The two of them looked around and then did a speed walk towards the platform which they successfully got through.

"Woah," gasped Todd.

"I know. Just wait until next year buddy," said Mr. Lyons grabbing his shoulder.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all. I will make sure that your daughter gets on the train," smiled Mrs. Fisher before going through. Sammi and Harris went through together and then Derrick went through with his mom following behind. Derrick looked at the large red train that would be taking him to his new home for the next 7 years. Although this isn't his first time seeing it it would be the first time he went inside. He looked back at his mother who was hugging Sammi tightly.

"Love you mum," she said.

"Love you too. Have a great, last year. I am so proud of you headgirl," she said. Sammi smiled at her and then walked to meet up with Harris so that they could make their way to the reserved compartment for prefects.

That is when Derrick's mom turned to him.

"Oh Derrick I am so excited for you. You are going to have such an amazing 7 years. I know you wish your father could be here to see you sent off, but just know that he is very proud of you," she said embracing Derrick. Derrick didn't really mind that his dad wasn't there. His father worked at the American Ministry of Magic as the Head of the Auror Office which kept him very busy. Derrick was understanding since he knew it was very important to keep their magical community safe.

"I know," he said.

"Make sure you write to us and make sure that Sammi does too. I know she is very busy being Headgirl, but she needs to remember her parents," Mrs. Harrington said. Derrick sighed. Once again it is all about Sammi.

"Yes mom," said Derrick. She hugged him once more and then sent him off to get on the train.

Derrick looked over to where Cam's family was and sees that Cam was walking to the train with that Claire girl they met. Derrick couldn't help, but smile. It was so typical. Cam was always the guy who wanted to take care of people and looking at how nervous and timid Claire was he could see why Cam was acting like her protector. Derrick decided to let Cam do his thing so he went to look for his other friend who he knew would be attending Hogwarts. He looks over at one of the entrances of the train and sees his three other best friends, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, and Josh Hotz, about to step on the train.

"Hey guys wait up!" Derrick called out. The three boys turned around and greeted their friend.

"Its about time you showed up Derrick. We were just about to look for a compartment before they all filled up," Kemp said.

"Where is Cam? I figured that you guys would be coming together," Josh wondered aloud.

"Oh we met some muggle born girl back at Kings Cross Station and he went off with her," Derrick explained. All three boys shared the same smirk.

"We just got here and Cam already met a girl. I swear that knowing him, he will be married by the time we all turn 18," Kemp chuckled.

Once the boys got onto the train they all searched around for an empty compartment where they could fit all of their stuff. Since they were some of the first on the train they were able to find one with ease. They all got settled and got themselves comfortable and began to talk.

"So you guys will never guess what I overhead some people talking about," Josh said. Josh was always one to have the latest gossip on everything. It was no surprise seeing that his best female friend was none other than Alicia Rivera, the infamous gossip queen of AECYW.

"What?" Derrick asked.

"Well I heard that the infamous Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts this year and that he is going to be on this train," Josh said.

"Well I mean he should be our age so I guess it makes sense, but when did you hear this?" Plovert asked.

"I heard people talking about him at Diagon Alley when we were getting school supplies. He was spotted by many," Josh said.

Derrick and his friends knew all about Harry Potter. Everyone who grew up in a magic community knew about him. He was a legend.

"What do you think he is like?" Derrick asked.

"Does it matter? He is a legend. He is the only person alive who is known to survive being hit with the Killing Curse and as a baby he defeated You-Know-Who," Kemp pointed out.

"Well the only person we know of. I'm pretty up to date on the story of Harry Potter and if I remember correctly he had a twin sister who mysteriously vanished," Josh pointed out.

"You don't actually believe that she is alive, do you?" Kemp asked.

"I'm just saying that it is possible. By the time anyone arrived anyone arrived on the scene she was gone. There was no body so it is possible that somehow she just disappeared and is out there somewhere," Josh shrugged.

Derrick shook his head. It is true that Harry Potter had a twin sister and the night that Lily and James Potter died her body was never found which is where the rumors that she might still be alive started. Derrick wasn't one to believe the hype though. He figured that since she was only one year old that the body just couldn't survive the curse which is why it vanished. That made a lot more sense than the idea that she just ended up somewhere else.

"I agree with Josh. Anything is possible," Plovert shrugged.

"It just isn't possible," Derrick said shaking his head.

"Well nobody thought it was possible for a one year old to defeat the most dangerous dark wizard ever yet it somehow happened," Plovert pointed out.

Kemp continued to argue with Josh and Plovert, but Derrick just stared out the window. He was very interested in meeting Harry Potter. He was sure that Harry would probably be a natural student just like her sister. Maybe Harry coming to Hogwarts was really a blessing because everyone's attention will be on him instead of looking at Derrick and expecting him to be perfect like Sammi.

* * *

**So Harry has a twin? I'm sure you've figured out who it is, but I won't say just in case you haven't. **

**Anyways I wanted to give a shout out to frenchmuffinbluelemon for leaving me my first review of this story! I'm glad you are liking the story so far and to answer your question about Massie I assure you that she will not always be acting bratty. I've always felt that Massie in the Clique books is a girl who is very used to getting her way and does come off quite bratty sometimes. I'm not saying that she is a bad person, but lets just say that she will be doing a lot of growing up in her Hogwarts career. **

**Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up soon! **


	10. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

Kristen Gregory

"Come on girls I want to find a good compartment," Massie said leading Dylan and Kristen down the train's hallways. Kristen adjusted her forest green knitted cap on top of her dirty blonde waves. Even though it was the end of August, the weather in England was cooler and windier than back home. Once the hat was just the way Kristen wanted it she began to push her luggage cart, following Massie and Dylan.

"I can't believe that Alicia would rather sit with her cousins than her lifelong best friends," Kristen said thinking of Alicia's nasty cousins: Nina, Celia and Isobel. Kristen has only met them a few times, but Kristen knew that they could not be trusted. Massie didn't much care for them either because a few years ago when they were visiting Aliquam Velit when Isobel was about to attend her first year at Hogwarts Massie overheard Isobel talking bad about Massie's dad saying that he has ruined the American Wizarding World with all of his initiatives to end discrimination against squibs and muggleborns.

"They aren't that bad guys. They have always been nice to me," Dylan shrugged. Massie stopped and turned to glare at Dylan.

"Seriously Dylan? Those girls are nothing, but wannabees. Hopefully Alicia will come to her senses once we get to Hogwarts," Massie shot back.

Kristen nodded. The comments that Isobel made about Massie's dad made Kristen upset too, but for different reasons. Reasons that nobody knows about. Kristen's parents are both in fact muggleborns and there was a chance that Kristen was going to end up a squib. If it wasn't for Massie's dad's work for equality to everyone in the American magical community, then Kristen's family wouldn't have been able to move to Aliquam Velit. Kristen's parents were some of the first muggleborns to live in Aliquam Velit and Kristen has done her best to keep it quiet because even though the majority of their community is accepting, Kristen knows that there are many others that are not.

Dylan looked down at her feet.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. Massie gave a satisfied smirk and kept walking. After looking in many full compartments Kristen was wondering if they would ever find a seat. She hoped so because her white cat MiMi was starting to get restless in her carrier bag.

"I don't think that there are anymore empty compartments Massie," Kristen said. Kristen knew that they should have tried to get on the train earlier, but Massie being Massie wanted to be able to make more of an entrance.

"I can see that Kristen. Whatever lets just go into this one. There are only two boys in there," Massie said. They all walked into a compartment where there was a small boy with messy brown hair and glasses sitting with a young ginger boy.

"Hi my name is Massie Block and this is Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil. All of the compartments are full so we thought we could join you guys," Massie said sitting down next to the ginger boy. Kristen took a seat across from Massie, but Dylan didn't sit down. She was just looking at the boy with glasses with a curious look.

"Um hello there. I'm Harry," said the boy with glasses giving Dylan an equally curious look.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the ginger boy. Kristen then noticed Dylan quickly shake her head and look at Ron like he had something on his face.

"Dylan what are you doing standing there?" Massie asked. Dylan quickly snapped out of her trance and began to back out of the compartment.

"I totally forgot that I told my sisters that I would sit with them. I must go find them before the train takes off," she said.

"You're sitting with your sisters?" Kristen asked in disbelief, but Dylan ignored her and walked out. It was no secret that Dylan did not get along well with her sisters. Why would they want Dylan to sit with them?

"Why is Dylan acting weird?" Massie asked. Kristen shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sure her mother probably said something to her this morning so she might just be on edge," Kristen guessed.

"Well she needs to stop. It is kind of embarrassing. I'm sorry you two boys had to experience that. She isn't normally this awkward," Massie said.

"Oh I didn't mind. I'm quite nervous about this as well," said Harry.

"What do you have to be nervous for? You're a legend," said Ron.

"A legend?" Massie asked with her amber eyes glittering. Kristen looked over at the small bashful looking boy.

"Wait a minute, you said your name was Harry, right?" Kristen asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

Kristen looked over at Massie with wide eyes.

"Ehmagawd of course you would be going to Hogwarts this year. You were our age," Kristen said figuring out who this boy is.

"What are you talking about Kristen?" Massie asked.

"Mass, this boy is Harry Potter, the boy who lived," Kristen said. The boy began to blush. Massie's eyes grew wide, but she quickly masked the surprised look on her face with a confident one.

"Oh yeah. My father told me that he was probably going to be at Hogwarts this year. My father is the American Minister of Magic so he knows these things," Massie said. Kristen knew that Massie had no idea about Harry attending, but she was trying to make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal. Plus she had the opportunity to name drop.

"Your father is William Block?" Ron asked.

"He sure is," Massie beamed.

"My father loves him. He always says that he wishes that the British Ministry of Magic had a Minister who was as respectable and honest as your father," Ron said.

"Oh I've met Minister Fudge and he does mean well," Massie said beaming at the compliment towards her father.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that since my dad does work for the Ministry and all," Ron said with eyes that looked as if they were afraid that he could get in trouble with his comment.

"Your secret is safe with me," Massie smirked, that same smirk she had when she knew that she had dirt on someone.

The train began to move and Kristen looked out the window. Her heart was beating fast. This was it. She was going to Hogwarts and she couldn't be happier. She was a first generation student since both of her parents went to Salem so she was shocked when her parents were so eager to allow her to attend Hogwarts. They thought it would be a great opportunity to expand her knowledge if she left the country. She looked over at Harry who seemed more eager than anyone. Kristen knew all about Harry Potter and found his story fascinating.

"So Harry I know you must get asked this a lot, but I've just heard so much about your story and I was wondering if I could maybe see your scar," Kristen asked. Kristen didn't dare look at Massie who she knew must be glaring at Kristen's social faux pas. Harry looked down nervously.

"Um I guess," he said.

Harry pulled up his bangs and showed the infamous scar that was left on his forehead when you-know-who tried to kill him. It looked like a lightning bolt and it looked similar to another scar that Kristen has seen before.

"Wicked," Ron gasped.

"You know our friend Dylan, the redhead that was here earlier, has a scar that looks kind of like that, but it is on her left foot," Kristen said.

"Oh Kristen that ugly thing is from when she was a toddler and accidentally dropped one of her mother's potions on her foot. Back when we were young Dylan was famous for her accidental magic and was always breaking things by having them float towards her, but then dropping them when her mother walked in the room," Massie explained.

"I know Massie, but they still look kind of alike," Kristen said. Harry put his hair down.

"So has Dylan lived in America her whole life?" Harry asked.

"No she was born in the UK. It really is a crazy story. You see her mother had Dylan and her sisters during the war, but would never tell anyone that she was pregnant because she wanted to fight. When she was pregnant with Dylan she was taken in as a prisoner for the Dark Lord. She actually had Dylan while she was locked away. When the war was finally over and she was able to get free she found out that her husband was killed by some of the Dark Lord's followers. She was so heartbroken that she took Dylan and her sisters to Aliquam Velit to start fresh," Kristen said

"Woah," Ron gasped.

"That is horrible," Harry agreed.

"Yeah it like really messed Mrs. Marvil up. Her older sisters Ryan and Jaime were old enough when it happened to remember it and they've kind of blamed muggles and muggleborns on their father's death because you-know-who was so against them and he died protecting them," Massie said rolling her eyes. She thought blood purists were LBRs.

"Why do you ask Harry?" Kristen asked.

"Well when I saw her. I felt like I've met her before. It was weird because I know that I have never seen her before, but something was very familiar," Harry explained.

"Well her mother is a really successful journalist in the American Magic Community, but I doubt that you have much access to her work in England," Kristen shrugged.

"I've never had much access to any magical journalism. My aunt and uncle didn't even tell me about my magical blood. I just found out this world existed on my birthday," he said.

"Ehmagawd are you serious?" Massie asked

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"It is quite odd that someone of your status wouldn't even know how legendary you are," Kristen pointed out.

"The Dursleys, my uncle and aunt, have never been very into the whole magic thing," he explained.

"What is it like living with muggles?" Ron asked.

"Horrible. Not all muggles are bad, but the Dursleys are. I would much rather live with a magic family like the three of you. You all must know a lot about magic by now," Harry explained.

"Not exactly. We aren't allowed to take courses in magic until we are 11 so we are all starting on the same page," Kristen explained.

"And honestly my life would be so much easier if I was a muggle born. I am the sixth sibling to attend Hogwarts. My two oldest brothers Bill and Charlie already left. Bill was a head boy and Charlie was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and seeker. My brother Percy is now a prefect and even though the twins, Fred and George, like to joke around a lot they are still well liked by mostly everyone and get good enough grades. So that means that everyone expects me to do as well at Hogwarts as the others. Plus I never get anything new. I have Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat," he said taking out a rat out of his pocket.

Kristen was happy that she hadn't taken out MiMi yet because Mimi started hissing as soon as the rat was exposed.

"Calm down MiMi or I'll never be able to let you out," Kristen sighed.

"His name is Scabbers and he is quite useless and all he does is sleep. Percy got a new owl because he was made prefect and I got him because they couldn't afford-," Ron said stopping before he could finish his sentence. He started to blush. Massie gave him a sympathetic look, but did slyly scoot away from Ron. She may not be a blood purist, but she did judge those who were on the poorer side of the spectrum. Kristen thought it was silly, but Massie was quite sheltered and didn't understand why everyone didn't have what seemed to be unlimited galleons.

"I understand what that is like. Up until a month ago I didn't have any money and always had to wear my cousin Dudley's old clothes. It didn't help that he was quite bigger than me," Harry said. Kristen gave Ron a nice smile. Kristen already liked Harry and Ron. They seemed nice.

"It isn't a big deal," Kristen smiled.

"And honestly even though you didn't take magic classes you seem to know way more about how it works than me. Until I met Hagrid from Hogwarts I knew nothing about my parents or Voldemort," Harry said. Everyone, including Massie, gasped. Harry looked somewhat confused.

"You said his name," Massie said. Kristen could tell she was impressed. Kristen wasn't so much impressed as she was shocked.

"I would've thought that you of all people would not dare speak his name," Ron nodded.

"Well Its not that I'm trying to be brave, but I wasn't raised to be afraid of it. I know I am not supposed to say it, but I don't really know why. I still have a lot to learn. I'll probably be at the bottom of the class," Harry sighed.

"Not true. Hogwarts allows many muggle born wizards who know just as much as you do. You have nothing to worry about," Massie explained confidently.

"And I don't think they offer a History of Harry Potter class," Kristen said trying to lighten the mood, even though she was still shocked to hear you-know-who's name. She had only seen it written once, but even in America, the magical community feared his name.

It seemed to work because Harry gave her a small smile. They continued to talk about what they were looking forward to when they arrived at Hogwarts. Kristen really liked Harry and Ron and she could tell that Massie was all about being best friends with Harry. Massie was all about being "alpha" and surrounding herself with other alphas. Nothing was more alpha than surviving the wrath of you-know-who.

After a while of talking the door to their compartment opened and an older woman pushing a candy cart peeked her head in.

"Anything off the carts dears?" she asked.

"No thank you," Massie said sticking up her nose. Massie didn't eat sweets. It was one of her rules. Ron looked down embarrassed.

"I brought sandwiches," he mumbled.

"None for me thanks," Kristen said. Kristen didn't have a problem with candy like Massie did, but she knew that Massie would never let her live it down if she ordered some of those sweets. Harry jumped up and walked out to see what the woman had. He, then came back in with his arms full of sweets.

"Wow you must be hungry," Kristen smirked.

"I haven't had anything to eat today," Harry said. Ron had pulled out his sandwiches and groaned.

"My mum always forgets that I don't like corned beef," he sighed. Kristen and Massie both made faces when they saw the sandwiches. They did not look very good.

"Here I'll swap you one of these pumpkin pasties for a sandwich," Harry said. Kristen could tell that Harry was just trying to be polite.

"Oh you don't want this. It isn't very good," Ron admitted.

"Well why don't you just have one. I got enough for all of us to share," he said.

Kristen noticed that Ron was beaming when he took a pasty. Kristen had to admit that they looked delicious.

Harry and Ron continued to eat the sweets while Kristen looked with envy. She wishes Dylan was here. Dylan loves sweets and if they both ate some Massie might not be as judgmental.

"Chocolate Frogs aren't really frogs, are they?" Harry asked picking up a Chocolate Frog box.

"No, but the real reason to eat them are for the cards. I collect them, but I am missing Agrippa and Ptolemy," Ron explained.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Agrippa was a German author in the early 1500s who wrote about wizards and magic. However this was during a time when muggles would persecute people they felt were magic so that is what happened. This is one of the reasons why we have to hide our gift from the muggle world. Ptolemy was famous for predicting the future by star gazing. Almost all of his predictions became true. His love for astronomy and astrology is one of the big reasons why we have to take astronomy," Kristen explained. Kristen was very up to date on the History of Magic. Even though it wasn't necessary she always would go to the library and research it so that nobody would ever suspect that she wasn't a pure blood.

"You seem to know a lot Kristen," Harry said.

"Oh Kristen's parents always forced her to go to the library after school so that she could know about her magical past. Though my parents always made sure I was up to date on the important historical figures," Massie said.

"Go on Harry, open up your chocolate frog and see who you got," Ron said eager to see the card. He picked up the card and looked at the picture and the blurb written about him.

"Albus Dumbledore. Oh I've heard of him," Harry said.

"Well of course you have. He is the headmaster at Hogwarts and might be one of the most powerful wizards of our time," Kristen said.

Harry read the card as Ron grabbed a chocolate frog for himself.

"You should collect them Harry. It is quite fun," Ron said.

Harry turned over the card to look at the picture again and gasped.

"He's gone!" he gasped.

"Well of course he is. Do you want him to stand there all day?" Massie chuckled.

"Ugh I've got Morgana again. You can have her if you want Harry," Ron said handing over the Morgana card.

"Thanks. You know in the muggle world pictures don't move," Harry said.

Kristen did know this from his parents, but pretended to be interested.

"Not at all? That is bizarre," Ron said.

Ron and Harry went threw all of the frogs. Ron ate them while Harry just took the card to start his collection.

The boys had moved onto the Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans when there was a knock at the door. A boy with a round face with a nervous look on his face peaked in.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad? I've lost mine...again," he sighed. Massie bit her lip and looked out the window. This boy was obviously not up to Massie's standards of coolness.

"Um no I'm sorry," Harry shrugged.

"Oh dear he just keeps getting away from me," the boy groaned walking away.

"Why would he want a toad anyways? I mean I guess I can't talk since I have Scabbers," he said looking down at the sleeping rat in his lap.

Massie scrunched her nose up at the rat. Kristen felt bad, but had to admit that the rat was not the most attractive pet.

"He isn't so bad," Harry said trying to be polite.

"George told me of a spell to turn him yellow, but I don't think it works," Ron said taking out a wand that Kristen could tell was used. There were white unicorn hairs poking out of the end.

Before Ron could try the spell their compartment door slid open. There was a girl with frizzy brown hair and large front teeth standing there with the chubby boy from earlier. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville has lost his," the girl said.

"We already told him that we don't have his toad," Massie said rolling her eyes. The girl ignored Massie though and looked over at Ron's wand. Massie glared at this girl. She hates being ignored. Most people would shrink back to that glare, but this girl doesn't even seem to notice.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it then," she said taking a seat next to Kristen.

Ron seemed taken aback.

"Oh um well alright," he said lifting his wand.

He looked around nervously and said a little rhyme that Kristen could tell was not a spell. She may not be an expert at charms, but Kristen thought it was weird that someone from a wizarding family would actually think that was a spell.

Obviously nothing happened to the rat who was sleeping in Ron's lap.

"Is that supposed to be a spell? Because it isn't very good. I tried a few simple spells at home and they all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic so you can imagine the surprise when we found out that I was accepted to Hogwarts, but I feel quite lucky. I've done my research and Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the best wizarding academies in the world. I've already memorized all of our course books. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Who are all of you?" she asked.

"You actually memorized all of the course books?" Massie asked with a smirk.

"Of course," she said.

Massie glanced at Kristen with a look that said that she has decided that Hermione was a LBR. Kristen smirked back even though she secretly has memorized all of the course books as well. As her mother always says, it is never a bad thing to be ahead.

"Well I'm Massie Block. Don't forget it. This is Ron Weasley, Kristen Gregory, and Harry Potter," Massie said. Hermione's eyes got wide as she looked over to Harry

"You're Harry Potter? I've read all about you in my background reading. You're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century," Hermione gasped.

"I am?" Harry asked taken aback by Hermione's vast knowledge.

"Of course you are. You are a legend. How do you not know? If I were you I would have done so much research," Hermione said.

"Are you done fan-girling?" Massie asked. Once again Hermione ignored her.

"What house do you all think you are going to be in? I've asked a few people and I hope I'm in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Dumbledore was a Gryffindor and I hear Ravenclaws are known for being the smartest house. Anyways I suppose I should go and help Neville. You all need to get ready. We'll be at Hogwarts soon," Hermione said getting up and leaving with the chubby boy who Kristen assumed was Neville. She actually forgot that he was there.

"I hope that I'm not in the same house as her. She has already made my "Out" list," Massie said. The boys gave each other confused looks, probably not knowing what it meant to be on Massie's out list. They would figure it out once they got to know her.

"Well all of my brothers have been in Gryffindor. My parents were Gryffindors too and I'm sure everyone assumes that I will be in Gryffindor too. I can't imagine how they will react if I am put somewhere else. I guess as long as I'm not in Slytherin I'll be fine," Ron said.

"Not all Slytherins are bad, but I know what you are saying," Kristen nodded.

"Was that the house that Vol-I mean you-know-who was in?" Harry asked.

They all nodded.

"Why don't Massie and I go into the hallway so you boys can change and then we'll switch?" Kristen suggested. The boys nodded as the girls walked out.

"So Harry is totally alpha. I've got dibs," Massie said.

"I thought you said that Derrick Harrington was going to be your alpha boyfriend," Kristen questioned.

"I mean Derrick was cute by Aliquam Velit standards, but it is obvious that Harry is the most alpha," Massie said.

Kristen nodded, but she had to wonder if Massie is only acting like this because of Harry's history. Massie told them over the summer that if they were going to be the alpha group at Hogwarts, then they would need to get alpha boyfriends. Kristen wasn't really that interested in dating yet though. The boys back home didn't interest her in that way. Plus Kristen didn't think she was ready for a boyfriend. She was only 11 and she felt that she should be getting used to Hogwarts before thinking about dating.

"Now Ron is up for debate. Harry seems to like him, but the hand-me-downs are a bit LBRish," Massie said.

"I think he seems nice. Besides if he is Harry's friend you will have to learn to like him," Kristen said. Massie sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe I can ask father to buy him some new robes at least," Massie said.

"Excuse me, but is this Harry Potter's compartment?" asked a smug voice. Kristen looked up and saw a pale boy with gelled back blonde hair and two bigger boys standing behind him.

Massie looked him up and down, then sneered.

"Who wants to know? Some pathetic fan wanting his autograph?" she asked putting a hand up for Kristen to high five.

"Hey do you know who you are talking to?" asked one of the bigger boys.

"Do you know who you are talking to? Let me inform you. My name is Massie Block, don't forget it," Massie said.

"Oh so you're Massie Block. My father told me that the American Minister of Magic's daughter would be attending this year. I'm Draco Malfoy and I am sure that someone of our statuses will be great friends. This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said putting out his hand. Massie looked at it as if it was dog poo.

"Funny I've never heard of you," she said.

"My father is a very important member of the British Ministry of Magic. The Malfoy families is one of the oldest pureblood families in the world," he said.

"Hmm doesn't ring a bell," Massie said. Kristen watched the pale boy get paler, but he kept the smug look on his face. Kristen could already tell that she didn't like this boy. Something just wasn't right about him.

The compartment door opened and Harry walked out with Ron.

"Its all ready for you two," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry and Ron. Nice meeting you Darren," Massie smirked purposely getting his name wrong and closing the compartment door before he could respond.

"Now I think that we can both agree that that boy is a wannabee LBR," Massie said.

"Totally," Kristen agreed.

* * *

**So here is a nice long chapter! Massie and Kristen seem to be getting along with Harry and Ron, but will it last? The next chapter will show the kids arriving to Hogwarts and getting sorted so stay tuned! **


End file.
